


I'd Rather Be With You

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [14]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Alex visits Zach in the hospital after the Homecoming game.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755436
Kudos: 31





	I'd Rather Be With You

Alex sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Zach had gotten hurt  very badly at the homecoming game, and Alex wanted to visit him. Zach’s mom walks out of the room.

“You can go in now,” She tells him. Alex gets up and limps inside the room. 

“Hey, Al, you don’t need to be moving around. They hit your head really hard. Get over here and lay down with me,” Zach says. Alex limps slowly over to the bed.

“Only you would tell me to be careful while  lying in a bed with a broken leg,” Alex says, “Did you see who hit you?”

“No, I didn’t,” Zach lies. Alex didn’t need to be worried about that. “How is your eye and head?”

“It hurts, but it’s nothing compared to your leg,” Alex says, resting his hand on Zach’s good thigh. 

“Damn, I love you,” Zach says. He pulls Alex closer to him.

“I love you, too,” Alex says, kissing Zach’s cheek. Zach strokes the bruise around Alex’s eye and then gently kisses it. Alex involuntarily winces. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Zach says.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault I got it,” Alex says.

“I know, but still I didn’t protect you,” Zach says, running his fingers through Alex’s hair. 

“Zach, you got hurt. What were you going to do?” Alex asks.

“I don’t know, something,” Alex has to laugh at that.

“Zach, you’ve done enough for me,” Alex says, smiling at his boyfriend.

“I know, but I always want to do more to help. No matter what it is,” Zach says.

“Well, you don’t need to,” Alex says. He wraps his arms around Zach’s frame.

Alex feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

_ Can you come help me with something? - Jess _

_ I’m a little busy  _ _ rn _ _ – A _

“Who was that?” Zach asks.

“Jess. She apparently needs me for something, but honestly, I’d rather be here with you,” Alex says.


End file.
